pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spacebots (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Simon Spacebot - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sarah Spacebot - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - SpongeBob SquarePants *Patty Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Orbit - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Comet - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Robbie Spacebot - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Karita Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Lucy Spacebot - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Tom Spacebot - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Melvina Spacebot - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Little Bad Wersent (The Fryguy Show) *Justin Grisgem - Jude the Big Evil Guy (The Fryguy Show) *Evil Queen Lika - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Maxliwa Spacebot - Leslie Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Ash Spacebot - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Kinali Spacebot - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jennifer Spacebot - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Maggie La Spacebot - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Uliana Spacebot - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Hubber Blubber - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Shakira Bakira - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Lunalulu - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) Episodes # Summertime Funtime in Spaceland/Louise Belcher's Greatest Adventures (April 30, 1988) # The Biggest Day in Downtown Spaceland (May 7, 1988) # Rock and Roll with the Spacebots (May 14, 1988) # Spacewrecked (May 21, 1988) # Lil DeVille's Birthday Party/The Superstar Spacebots (May 28, 1988) # The Spacebots go Western (June 4, 1988) # Funtime with The Turbo Spacebots (June 11, 1988) # Lil DeVillevicious/Space-Versa (June 18, 1988) # Lil DeVille's Ballet Lessons/Hot Rod and Space-Reel! (June 25, 1988) # Spaceland's Biggest Team Effort/Tim Templeton's Busy Day (July 2, 1988) # Abandon Spaceland/The Spacebot's Slumber Party (July 9, 1988) # The Spacebots' Jungle Jam/Arabian Spacebots (July 16, 1988) # Autumnfest in Spaceland/The Spacebots' Carnival Adventure (July 23, 1988) # The Spacebots and a Night Monster/Spaceland Circus (July 30, 1988) # Egyptian Spacebots/Winter Adventures (August 6, 1988) # The Spacebots Fitness Fun!/Spaceland Olympics (August 13, 1988) # Spaced as Hot and Cold/Space Shocked (August 20, 1988) # Spaced to The End/Louise Belcher goes Hawaiian (August 27, 1988) # The Revenge of the Space Monsters/Journey to the Center of Spaceland (September 3, 1988) # Gene Belcher's Lucky Chance/The Spacebots go Mexican (September 10, 1988) # Spaceland makes to Good/Tropical Spacebots (September 17, 1988) # One Million S.B./Spaceland goes Overboard (September 24, 1988) # The Revenge of Evil Freemaker Genie/Emmy's Sports Follies (October 1, 1988) # The Spacebots' Halloween Party (October 8, 1988) # The Spacebots' Spaceland Game Show/Louise Belcher, Emmy, Lil DeVille and Sandy Cheeks Sing Today! (October 15, 1988) # Vacation with the Superstar Spacebots (October 22, 1988) # The Night Before Christmas in Spaceland (October 29, 1988) Gallery Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Sam Spacebot Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Soleil Spacebot Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot SpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jay Spacebot Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Patty Spacebot Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Orbit Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Rosalina.png|Princess Rosalina as Space Princess Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jack Spacebot Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Carl Spacebot Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Robbie Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in The Two Princesses-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Karita Spacebot WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Amy Spacebot Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Lucy Spacebot Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Tom Spacebot Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Melvina Spacebot FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Bianca Blastoff Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Princess Arielna Spacebot Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Princess Kellia Spacebot Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Princess Tilana Spacebot Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Princess Rilana Spacebot Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Evil Queen Lika Leslie Silenter.png|Leslie Silenter as Maxliwa Spacebot Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Ash Spacebot Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Kinali Spacebot Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Jennifer Spacebot Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Maggie La Spacebot Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Uliana Spacebot Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Hubber Blubber Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Lunalulu Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3